


A Mistake

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Accident [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Parenthood, trans ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Caring for Moss isn't easy. Despite creepers developing quickly starting young, he's proven to be a hell of a task. Especially on Python. When Ex makes him an offer that's not exactly easy to refuse, things start to go a bit wrong.
Relationships: Docm77/PythonGB
Series: Accident [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615789
Comments: 42
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“You _do_ realize that you’re in a restricted area?” Doc cocked an eyebrow and stared at the shorter man before him. Doc was at least 6 ½ feet while Python, who smiled at him, was 5’2”. Their height difference was staggering.

“Yes, but I _kiiind of_ need you to watch Moss.” Python held out their son, who hissed at the jolt from being taken out of his bag. “Grian was going to help me with my building since I’m red-green colorbind-“

“Wait, you’re colorblind?” Doc blinked in shock but Python only nodded as if this wasn’t news.

“Uh, yeah? It’s not really something I’m hindered by. I just love what colors I can see so I make my colors as varied as possible!” Python grinned and held out Moss again. “Now, can you please, please, please, pleeeeaaase watch him?” He gave Doc The Look. The Look broke him every time. While it was literally Python pouting and giving puppy dog eyes, it broke Doc every. Fucking. Time. He was a big softie for his boyfriend.

“Alright. I’ll put him in a play pen.” Doc took Moss and kissed Python’s forehead. “I promise to keep an eye on him. Now.” He took out his trident. “Go before I have to throw this at you.” Python cackled and ran off, leaving Doc holding Moss as his son gave a small tongue ‘blep.’ Doc chuckled at how similar Moss was to his other dad. “I spoil Py a little too much,” He mused out loud.

“Hey, Doc. I wanted to test some stuff with the infinity po- ohmygod you have Moss.” Doc turned around to Scar and gave a toothy, confident grin.

“Of course I do! He’s my son!” Doc set Moss on his shoulder and the ever active creeper baby clung to his head despite getting a bit too big to properly do so. Doc only chuckled and ignored the claws scraping at the robotic part of his face. “See? He loves me.”

“How are we going to do Area 77 stuff now?” Scar tried to keep an angry face but he was clearly struggling. “It’s dangerous-“ _Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._ Scar blinked as Moss began to chirp. _Chirp, chirp._ “Is he… angry chirping at me?”

“Yes. He does that when he doesn’t want to go to bed, too.” Doc gently pat Moss, who chirped angrily at Scar even more.

“How do you manage to keep a straight face when he makes those noises? Reminds me of Jellie when she’s cranky over something.” As if on cue, the cat walked out of the base and wound herself around Scar’s feet. She looked at Moss chirping in anger and began to chatter.

“KE KE KE KEK KE KE KE”

“What the…?”

“She’s chattering. She does that sometimes. Only pet cats do it for some reason.” Moss and Jellie got into a competition to see who could make the most noise as Scar and Doc just watched the show. “…This is adorable.” Scar picked Jellie up and pet her as she kept up her chattering. “How’s Moss’s speaking going along?”

“He’s developing. He can make almost full sentences now! Though, if I’m entirely honest, most of them are mispronounced nonsense. Python’s trying to get him to speak more and get out with the others more. I’ve been developing his intelligence and trying to get him to do some simple puzzles.” Doc took Moss off his face as soon as he blocked his father’s view and gave an unamused look at his son. “I thought we talked about face grabbing.”

“Want fooce grub!” He tried squirming and going back to clinging to Doc’s face but the cyborg creeper only stared at him. “Want! Want!”

“Uh…” Scar shuffled in place when Doc set Moss down, who tried to climb up his legs with a screech . “Giving you trouble?”

“I usually let him ride out his tantrums.”

* * *

Python purred as he touched up a base he built in the fantasy district. Grian raced up next to him after getting more supplies and dumped a shulker box at his feet. “I got more cobble and wool!” The hyperactive winged hermit almost yelled as he spoke. “I still can’t believe you’re half colorblind. I wouldn’t be able to build without my colors.”

“I’m not 100% red-green color blind but it’s easier to say than protanomaly. It’s weak so I can still see some red but I like the bright colors because I can see them better!” Python felt a bit awkward telling someone about this; he hadn’t been out enough for others to know about him and… it was tough as hell.

Was he being annoying? Grian walked past him with a whistle while holding some wool. What if Grian was just doing this out of pity? He shook off the thoughts but still decided that he had enough interaction for today. “I… Thank you for helping, Grian. I think I should be picking Moss up from Doc now. He’s been at Area 77 all day…” He chuckled and waved before walking away.

Despite his boyfriend being elsewhere, Python still went home. He closed the door behind him before just sliding down to the floor. Between Grian’s energy and caring for Moss earlier, Python found himself feeling drained and the day was hardly half over! God, he hated being like this- only able to handle so much in a day. He needed a damn vacation, if he was honest with himself.

He was a parent now. He couldn’t just _take_ a vacation. He’d be a selfish son of a bitch if he decided to just leave Doc alone with Moss just so he personally wouldn’t feel sad. It used to be a lot easier, just taking care of himself. He could isolate himself and take a mental health day any time he needed. Now parenthood wasn’t even knocking at the door anymore; it had bust the door down, grabbed him by the suit, and shook him until he understood the exhausting reality.

Should he have left before? He certainly wasn’t exactly helping by being here, that much was for sure. He was a mess and a burden. God, why did he even bother to stay?! His communicator pinged with a private message, snapping him from his thoughts. It was most likely Doc checking up on him. Python took it out and looked at it oddly.

 **> Evil Xisuma: **I’m baaaaaack~

 **> Evil Xisuma: **And a little birdie told me that you’re not a loner anymore

 **> Evil Xisuma: **Well, not by choice.

 **> Evil Xisuma: **Meet me up at spawn in 5

 **> Evil Xisuma: **I have the answer to your problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc didn’t quite hurry home but he sure as hell didn’t take his sweet time either. Ren had joined him along the way and was holding Moss, cuddling the baby creeper and holding him close. “Doc, this poor baby is adorable as hell. Please let me babysit one day.”  
“One of these days, I will. Python needs some time away from Moss sometime soon so I may take you up on that offer soon.” Doc entered his home and spotted a note. Part of him wanted to panic. Was Python trying to leave again? Did Doc do something wrong? He shook off those bad feelings to read the note.   
“I came home real quick before I got a message from someone. I’ll be back soon. Take good care of Moss!  
-PythonGB”  
Who could have messaged Python? The creeper wasn’t exactly social and only knew a few really well. Doc figured it was Wels or Jevin or... someone. Maybe Cub? They were almost done with the skyscrapers, after all. Doc thought about messaging the others but decided that Python was a grown man and could deal with this on his own. No one really hurt each other on Hermitcraft.  
“Looks like Python went to meet up with someone. Want to stay and hang out?” Doc turned to see Moss grabbing Ren’s face. “...really?”  
“I can’t bring myself to stop him.” Ren chuckled but Doc took Moss from Ren and set him on the floor. “Aw, he was having fun...”  
“Well, he can have fun with some toys we have.” Doc walked over to a chest and dug around until he managed to drag out a box with various differently shaped holes and blocks with shapes similar to the holes. “He loves this one the most.” Both sat down and began to help Moss with his shapes, Moss occasionally trying to grip at Doc’s or Ren’s face.  
_________  
Python stared at Evil Xisuma as the other paced. “So uh... you wanted to see me?” He got a funny, icky feeling being around Xisuma’s twin but chose to ignore it, thinking it’s just his depression being a dick.   
“Yes. I know you probably need a vacation from Doc and Moss. You’re not exactly fit for social interaction. You know that you’re depressed and can’t seem to handle people for more than a few days. Shame, really, that Moss isn’t going to allow you to take a vacation.” Evil Xisuma chuckled darkly, sending waves of worry through Python.  
“I... should go. Thank you for your concern.” He began walking away but Evil Xisuma stopped him by rushing before him. “Uh...”  
“Listen, listen. It shouldn’t be too hard.” Evil Xisuma chuckled and grabbed Python by the suit. “Trust me in this. Xisuma brought me back for a good reason.” Python felt the urge to get away as fast as possible. To run back home and just swallow his depression to take care of his family. He just knew Evil Xisuma was bad news.   
“I appreciate the offer but... I should really get home... Doc is probably waiting for me.” He began to walk away but Evil Xisuma almost growled, sending shivers up his spine. “Please. Just understand.”  
“You won’t even listen to me, Python. Well, guess what I have?” He dug into his bag and took out his a command block. “I’m sure Xisuma won’t miss this for a few minutes.”  
Fear coursed through Python’s body as he took a few steps back. “We can talk this out!” His gut feeling got even worse and all he wanted to do was scream and run. To rush to Xisuma and tell him what was going on.  
“Nope. You won’t listen, I won’t help you.” He grinned and typed in a command, pressing a button. Python closed his eyes and prepared for the worse. He was ready to be banned, die, be hurt, or SOMETHING. Instead, his communicator pinged with a server wide message.  
>Docm77 was banned.  
_____  
Doc gasped and sat up. Once moment, he had been playing with Moss and Ren then the next he was elsewhere. He quickly stood up and looked around. The area he was in was mostly empty other than an obvious starter base built from birch and oak wood. It made sense since he was in a forest biome.  
“Hello?” He stood up and walked into the starter base, which was very basic and, honestly, kind of old. It had some cobwebs and a long dead nether portal. The chests inside had a good layer of dust and the bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in for a good year or two. “Uh... anyone home?” He dug in the chest and found some food, a half broken wooden sword, and some flint and steel.  
“Guess the nether is the way to go...” He muttered. Someone was clearly in this world and he would find them just to make him able to figure out how to go home.  
The nether was a hellish trip for Doc. This portal wasn’t secure and he almost got burnt to a crisp by a ghast then he accidentally smacked a pigman with his sword and had to fight a hoard of the dead fuckers with a damn stick.   
He ended up running until he found a nether hub so he quickly punched his way in through the stone and fell to the glass floor while taking a good chunk of damage. It took Doc a second to gather himself before he heard a voice. “Well, I’ll be a darn pickle in a jar. Ya in a pickle and there ain’t even a jar for ya to reside in.”  
Doc looked up to see a man who was clearly part cat. He had the ears, the tail, and the sharp teeth. His hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were a blue-gray. He wore what could be best described as a cowboy outfit. “Uh...”  
“Now, I ain’t never seen a creeper man before. Usually, i just get myself blown to smithereens by them green guys.” The man set his hands on his hips. “What ya doing here in the place I’ve called my home for the past 5 years? I ain’t never seen no one else round here, y’know?” He held out his hand. “Now don’t ya be laying down for too long. The glass gets mighty hot in here sometimes, y’know?”   
Doc took his hand and was hoisted up by him, who had to be at least half his size. “Whew, ya weigh a mighty good amount. Must be all them robotics ya got. What ya call yaself, stranger?”  
“Uh. Doc.” He shook his head. “Listen, I don’t think I’m meant to be here. I have to get home.”  
“Now listen here. I ain’t got no way to get ya home. I can try but I’ve been trapped here for 5 long years. Mighty lonely after I got unfairly banned. Said I was blowing up builds left and right but I ain’t do none of that. Ya probably here cuze someone decided to ban ya unfairly.”  
Ban? Doc tried not ti whimper. He couldn’t be banned! Xisuma wouldn’t do that! The man sighed and placed a hand on Doc’s shoulder; he noticed how bad he himself was shaking. “Sorry bout ya loss, friend. Might as well get ta know each other. I know ya name but ya don’t know mine. I go by Tripp round these parts.” Doc could only mutely nod; was he really banned?


	3. Chapter 3

Python swung and felt his hand make contact with Evil Xisuma’s stomach. He didn’t care that the armor blocked most of the hit; it was enough for the other to fall back and cough loudly while gripping the hit area. “Ouch?”  
“You BANNED Doc because I wouldn’t take you up on your offer!?” Python panted at the adrenaline coursing through him, tears welling up in his eye and the redstone one almost glitching from the sheer amount of anger he felt. “What even was the offer!?”  
Evil Xisuma slowly stood but fell and scrambled back when Python took a step towards him. “It was your own world! I was going to ban you as a prank!” He stood up again and took out a sword, pointing it at Python. “It was only going to be for a month!”  
Python blinked in shock before reverting back to anger. He grabbed the sword by the blade and jerked it from Evil Xisuma’s grip, tossing it to the ground. He hardly noticed the fact that he cut himself. “That’s the STUPIDEST prank I’ve ever heard of! Do you know who is going to be affected by this!? Ren! Xisuma! Moss- ohgod Moss!” He turned and ran towards his home, praying that Moss had been there when Doc was banned; he’d be safer at home and not get into as much stuff.   
Python swung open the door and almost smacked Ren, who held Moss close. “Woah! I was about to ask Xisuma why he banned Doc!”  
Exhaustion began to creep it’s way into Python’s body as soon as he finally stopped and the adrenaline began to ease off. “X-Xisuma didn’t do it. Evil Xisuma i-s back and he banned Doc as a prank!” Python realized that it was going to be him. He SHOULD have been the one to be banned. He should have just taken Evil Xisuma up on his offer. He was dead weight on everyone around him and the server would have been fine without him!  
“What?! What kind of prank i-is that!?” Ren lowered his ears and new anger found its way into Python’s being, making more tears fill his eye. “Python? I’ve... never seen you this angry before-“  
“Watch Moss. I’m going to talk to Xisuma about his brother...” With that, he turned and began heading towards the nearest nether portal with the intent to give Xisuma a good chewing out for allowing his idiotic brother back onto the server.  
__________  
“Well, ya come from some place called Hermitcraft? I ain’t never heard of it but if that’s ya home then that’s ya home. Gots any family there, Doc?” Tripp led Doc through the nether hub with ease as they rode a boat along an ice path.   
“My son, Moss. And his other father, Python. The rest of the server could be called family, honestly.” Doc smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again but that quickly turned to sorrow when he realized that he wouldn’t see them for a long time, if he even got to ever again.   
“Ah, ya friends like family? I ain’t got many friends before I had ta leave and my family was my good ol’ mum before the poor lady passed ta illness. Miss my mum with my entire body and soul, Doc. Now, I gots a question. Ya say ya kid has two dads? Did y’all adopt the kid?”  
“Uh. Creepers are genderless. We.. can lay eggs no matter what gender we identify as.” He felt so awkward telling someone this; it was common knowledge back home. He had to remember that this wasn’t such the case elsewhere.  
“Well, I’ll be. Learn something new every day! Ya gots anymore facts ya wanna share with an ol’ hermit like me?” Tripp turned back slightly and smiled.   
Doc felt uncomfortable with the attention turned to him for knowledge and the fact that he had to think of something right on the spot. “Uh. Well, my friend is part turtle and, while he’s infertile in an egg sense, he still has to lay them yearly.” God, that felt weird.   
“Ah, I remember when I first met one of the shelled guys. They’re mighty cute, especially when they’re youngin’s! Small little things, they are.” Tripp slowed down their speed until the reached another nether portal. “Ah, my base is here. Come on, now. Don’t be shy and let’s get on outta this ol’ boat.” He jumped out and held out his hand for Doc to take.  
Doc took it just to be polite and was almost jerked up. “Ohshit!” He almost fell over but Tripp caught him.  
“Woah there, partner! Ain’t no need ta go trippin’ on me like that! Save it for when ya somewhere safe!” Doc only blinked and gave him an odd look before shaking off. “Sorry ‘bout that, friend. I know I can have a mighty fine grip. I’m a builder, ya see, and I carry some darn heavy blocks, y’know? Ya must know from them muscles ya got, good sir.”   
Right. Doc was pretty ripped. He used to be an athlete and still kept his body in good shape just for the hell of it. Plus, it helped in PvP. Yet, he really didn’t like killing others despite knowing they’d respawn. Sure, he’d rough them up sometimes but never outright kill them. That would be in bad taste. “Where does this portal lead?” He quickly asked to free his mind from his runaway thoughts.  
“Ah, right. I ain’t tell ya. This portal here leads ta my current base. I found myself two witch huts probably ‘bout 15 blocks away from each other so I did the next best thing and I had ta build myself a double witch farm. Only made logical sense. I may have come from a lowdown ranch but I sure as heck know a good chance when it’s right in front of me.”  
“A double witch farm? Reminds me of my friend. He built a double guardian farm.” Tripp only smiled and walked through the portal. Doc quickly followed.   
__________  
“I’m sorry about what happened, Python. He promised me he couldn’t cause more trouble. I should have known better than to trust him.” Xisuma sighed and stared at Evil Xisuma, who sat in a ‘cell’ made from iron bars and pouted.   
“How long until we can get Doc back? Moss needs him and... if I’m honest, I need some alone time. My depression has been really kicking my butt lately.” That was an understatement. If Python wasn’t so kind, he would tell Xisuma that he felt completely awful and blamed himself for Doc being banned. They bottled it up to ease the burden on the admin.   
“I understand. We can take Moss off of your hands if you need some time to gather yourself. You and Doc have been working yourselves to death with him.” Maybe Xisuma was right. They hadn’t let many others handle Moss. Sure, Ren loved to babysit but he surely didn’t want to bother the werewolf too much. After all, he had his own life.  
“I’ll have to see.” Python faked a smile but that turned to a glare when Evil Xisuma scoffed. “What what was that for?”  
“You’re not exactly trusting of others, are you? Smart choice on your part. Everyone will screw you over sooner or later.” He leaned against the iron bars. “Just like Xisuma screwed me over by banning me the first time. His own brother!”  
“And you’re in time out until I can figure out what to exactly do with you. Banning you clearly didn’t work; it only served to piss you off.” Xisuma rolled his eyes before sighing. “We’ll get everything sorted out. Don’t worry.”   
“Thank you. I’ll go home so Ren can rest.” Python turned and began walking to the nether portal to go home. “Xisuma...” He turned to glare at the admin. “Bring Doc back or there might be an accident happening.” He continued his walk; he was done being walked over.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc yawned and stretched in bed, body still exhausted from his day before. Tripp had so kindly let him use his bed while he went out to craft another. The cowboy was nowhere to he found in his witch hut style base but Doc was too tired to actually care. He just wanted to go home.   
“Ah, well, mornin’ Doc!” Trip walked into his base and gave a smile. “Ya sleep well? I ain’t sleep none at all but that’s fine and all. Just gotta keep an eye out for phantoms.” He gave Doc a steak with a smile so Doc took it to be friendly. Didn’t matter that he was hungry. He just wanted to be nice.   
As Doc took a few bites, he watched Tripp dig through a few chests. “I ain’t thinking I got some clothes ya size but it sure as heck won’t hurt to look; ya a big guy and me? I’m scrawnier than a mouse runt in the middle of winter. Short ‘lil guy, too. Ya know that i only reach ‘bout four and three quarters? My mum once told me I’d hit a mighty good growth spurt but I ain’t never did so I guess I’m short for the rest of my life. I ain’t too miffed ‘bout it. Just life.” He took out a cloak and some leather pants armor. “I use these when I visit a cold biome cuze I ain’t exactly a cold type of fella but they should fit ya. After all, ya clothes are dirty enough to make me think ya rolled ‘round some mud.”  
Doc looked at his clothes and realized how dirty they were; they had dirt, mud, and various stains all over them. God, how did that happen without him noticing? Yeah, his coat and pants were torn to all to pieces but he didn’t let them get too dirty. He had a look to preserve, after all.  
“I’ll take the cloak and pants. I think my nether run got everything dirty.” Tripp tossed him the clothes and left the room so Doc could change, which he did quickly. The pants were a bit small but they seemed to be loot from a sunken ship or something so that was to be expected. He noticed a mirror and looked at himself in it. God, he looked almost like an off brand cowboy. All he needed was a hat to with the look.   
“Ya done in there, Doc? I was itching to get my pickaxe and get some good ol’ mining done today! Ya can join me if ya wanna.” Doc made an ‘mhm’ sound so Tripp came in and dug in his chests. “Ya look mighty fine ta me. Then again, them my clothes so I gonna think ya look good. Lemme take them dirty ones off ya hands, fella.” Doc gave him the clothes and he smiled. “I’ll take these ta the lake and give ‘em a good scrubbing before I go off tryin’ ta find diamonds.” With that, he walked away.   
Doc sighed and stayed in place for a few minutes. Was he really gone from Hermitcraft? What did he do wrong to get banned? Who did he piss off? Yeah, he was a scary guy but it was all in good fun. If anything was wrong, people usually met up to talk about it before heading to Xisuma for help. He resigned himself to being trapped here forever and decided to explore the world that was his new home.  
__________  
Python glared at Evil Xisuma, who he had taken in and locked him up next to the villager. Xisuma’s twin only glared back with malice in his eyes. “I can still give you your own world if you let me go.”  
“Fat chance.” Python scoffed before he heard Moss chirp upstairs. “Looks like Moss is awake. Stay here-“  
“I don’t have much of a choice, now do I?” Python glared even harder at their prisoner before walking upstairs to grab Moss. The young creeper was bouncing on the bed with glee, chirping and squealing.   
“Good morning, Moss!” He picked his son up and kissed his forehead. “Can you say I love you?”  
“Wi loov oo!” Python could only chuckle and kissed Moss’s forehead again.   
“Getting there, hun.” He walked back downstairs and saw Evil Xisuma reaching through the bars in some attempt to pick up a diamond pickaxe on the table about four feet away. “...you’re not going to get it.”  
The albino man jumped and turned to Python, quickly slipping his arm back inside his prison. “Well, I wasn’t aiming for it.” He pouted and that made Python roll his eyes. “I was simply stretching!”  
“Riiiight.” Python glared at Evil Xisuma before just sighing in defeat. “If I let you roam my house, will you stay inside?”  
“Probably not.” At least he was honest. “Can you blame me? It’s cramped in here!” He made his point by trying to lay down but ending up in a ball instead.   
“Point taken. I’ll mine out a new cell for you underground.” He grabbed his pickaxe and set Moss down. “Stay here, sweetie.”  
“Wov you, papa!” Oof. That made Python tear up. They pet Moss and made their way underground to do what was needed. They grabbed a lava bucket along the way.   
_________  
“Now, ya see, this here is my raid farm.” Doc could only stare with his mouth wide open. This thing was MASSIVE. It reminded Doc of stuff SciCraft did but only in a smaller manner. “I ain’t need too many resources from this here place but them totems sure do heckin’ help when fighting the big lady in the End, y’know? That dragon can sure pack a wallop!” He laughed and flicked a lever, activating the farm.  
Doc watched the countless pillagers fall to their own doom and could hear nothing but their death grunts. This was the exact reason why he didn’t like his raid farm too too much. Still loved the benefits, though. After a few minutes of that mess, Tripp turned it off and smiled at Doc. “It’s a fine thing to have if ya with friends. But I only greet lost travelers, feed them, and send them on their merry way.”  
“Well, if I’m able to go back, I can see about you joining Hermitcraft. We’re all friends and, overall, a big family.” Doc would like to have someone like Tripp on Hermitcraft. He was a nice guy and seemed honest. Doc only hoped his assumptions about him were right. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some troubles writing this chapter but I managed to get it done. I probably won’t try ti force out another chapter again, tho

“Try not to fall into the lava,” Python causally told Evil Xisuma, who now had a 4x4 cell with a 1x1 pool of lava for “light.”   
“Well, I really pissed you off, didn’t I?” He tried ti chuckle to save face but Python knew he was nervous. Good. “We can talk this over. I’m sure you’re a peaceful creeper and-“  
“Hush.” Python glared at Xisuma’s twin before Moss chirping caught his attention. “I’ll leave you be. Enjoy your stay~” They walked upstairs and made their way to Moss’s bed- they had yet to actually get him an official one so he just slept with whoever he felt like that night. “Hey, sweetie. Miss me?”  
“Papa! Up!” He tried to scramble up Python’s legs but the creeper only bent down and picked his son up, holding his close before Moss clung to his back after some scurrying. “High!” He chirped loudly and bounced in place happily.  
“Yes, you’re high up! Good job!” He pet Moss before heading back downstairs with his son still clinging to his back. “Just grabbing some stuff from the redstone storage system Doc built~” Python hummed out to Evil Xisuma. His cell was in the free area of the room, after all.  
“I care why?” Evil Xisuma sat as far away from the lava as possible. “Sheesh, you think your daddy’s still pissed about me banning Doc, Moss?” He chuckled but a glare from Python shut him up. He grumbled and groaned but Python chose to ignore it. They’d have to deal with the issue later.  
“Let’s see...” He went to the food chest and dug out a few apples; he wasn’t cruel, however, and gave Evil Xisuma one through the bars. The man seemed genuinely shocked and almost distrustful.  
“What do you want in return?”   
“For you to not die?” He set the apple in Evil Xisuma’s hands and walked away, looking back before he went upstairs. Evil Xisuma was devouring the apple and froze like a deer caught in headlights when he noticed that Python was watching. “...Eat well.” He went upstairs and got ready to feed Moss.  
__________  
Doc sighed and scrubbed his clothes in the lake about 50 blocks from the edge of Tripp’s witch farm. After a long day of mining and the day before being shown around the entire world (which had massive builds that could NOT have been done by just one person), the clothes Tripp had lent him were dirty.   
Tripp had kindly set up a hut for Doc to wash his clothes in so he could chill undressed while his clothes dried. It looked like a 2x4 custom oak tree. The man was a pro at building, that much was for sure.  
“Now, Doc, friend. I’m wondering is ya done or if ya need more time.” Speaking of Tripp...  
“My old clothes are almost dry! Few more minutes?” His lab coat and shorts were still somewhat wet but that was due to the humidity of the swamp biome.   
“Alright, partner. Ya need a campfire for ya coat and trousers?” Tripp could be heard leaning against the custom tree. “Makes it dry mighty fast.” Huh, why didn’t Doc think of that?   
“Uh. I might take you up on that offer.” Tripp creaked open the door and slid an unlit campfire into the room with his foot before shutting the door quickly. “I don’t care if you see me in my boxers, you know.”  
“My mum done taught me that it’s impolite to do so and I’m living by my ol’ lady’s morals.” He cracked open the door. “Though i ain’t never seen a creeper man before so I hope ya don’t mind if I just see what ya look like?”  
“Go ahead. I did offer, after all.” He sat down on a root and leaned back, chuckling when Tripp slowly entered. The cowboy gasped loudly and almost scrambled back.  
“Sweet beans! Ya really half robot! Ya even gots some battle scars!” He chuckled softly and tried to reach for the door. “Ya a big guy with scars ta show ya won a good few fights! I can leave ya be, now!”  
Tripp quickly left the hut so Doc lit the campfire and hung his clothes near it. Part of Doc hoped that he didn’t scare Tripp; the man was nice, if a bit odd. It would make sense if Tripp was scared if him, though. He was tall, well-built, and kind of mean looking. It was his persona to be like that, however. He enjoyed trying to scare his friends but now, when he needed to be as friendly as possible, it was backfiring.   
He sighed loudly and put on his clothes as soon as they were dry, heading out of the tree. “Tripp?” He spotted the man sitting by the lake about 20 blocks away with his feet in the water. “Hey, Tripp!”  
Tripp looked to him with a smile. “Well, howdy Doc! Ya looking as fine as silk!” He chuckled and stood up, hopping out of the water. “Now, might I ask how ya got all them scars there? Ya gots more than a pillager!” He approached Doc with a warm smile.   
“It’s... a very long story. But, that’s besides the point. I hope I didn’t scare you too much.”  
Tripp waved it off. “Ah, I was more shocked than I was scared, youngin’. Not every day ya see a massive creeper with scars to rival the stars in the night sky! Them suckers tend to blow up on me before they can show their battles!” He chuckled and pat Doc’s back. How did such a small guy pack enough of a punch to make Doc stumble?  
“So, what now? I guess I’m stuck here and you now have a permanent server mate.”  
“Ah, I ain’t gonna be to miffed ‘bout it. We can help any lost traveling fellas out together!” Tripp grinned widely and took out his sword. “Now, night is falling and we gonna spend some time on foot tryin’ ta make it ta my villager trading hub!” He happily bound away, leaving Doc to blink before he took off after his new friend. As much as he missed Python and Ren and everyone else, he had to accept that this was his fate. Might as well make the best of a bad situation.


	6. Chapter 6

“Just go ahead and hurt me! God knows you want to!” Evil Xisuma glared at Python as the creeper replaced the lava with a torch. “I don’t understand why you’re suddenly nice!”  
“I let my emotions get in the way of actually being a good person and that’s not who I want to be, Evil Xisuma.” Python exit the cell and replaced the iron bars. “I will, however, not allow others to keep walking over me. I’ve kept my mouth shut and they probably didn’t even know I was not liking it! So, this is the new Python!” They dug around in a spare chest and hummed at they did so.   
“What are you even doing?” Evil Xisuma tilted his head, though Python paid no mind to it. He had every right to be curious. After all, they were about to make a major change.   
They took out a new outfit and smiled. “New Python means new look!” He looked to Evil Xisuma. “Mind closing your eyes?”  
“Ugh, fine.” Evil Xisuma closed his eyes and turned around as Python made quick work of changing his clothes. “Are you done yet?”  
“Yes. You can look!” Python watched Xisuma’s twin turn around before gasping in surprise. The reaction they wanted. “What do you think?” Python did a little spin in their new clothes- a sleeveless black shirt, some slightly ripped jeans, and a choker with a flower pattern. They also had a flower behind their ear. “I think this fits the new me.”  
“...not what I expected from someone like you but I’ll admit that it looks good.” Evil Xisuma leaned back and gestured to Python’s heavily scarred right arm. “What the hell happened there?”  
Almost right away, Python felt uncomfortable; they forgot to put on their arm cover. In a brutal honesty, their depression has been a long, ugly battle and they almost broke their promise to Xisuma many, many times. But, four years clean was an achievement, right?  
“Uhm. Before I joined Hermitcraft, I... well, depression can make you hate yourself. And I did what I thought was healthy at the time an- Hey! What are you doing?” Evil Xisuma took off his armor and shirt, showing countless scars across his arms and chest, plus two large scars on his chest that screamed transition.   
“You think you’re the only one who’s harmed themselves? As much as I don’t like you, I understand what it’s like to have depression. For the longest time, I felt that I was unwanted. Kind of still do. But, that’s besides the point. The point is, you’re not alone.” He put his shirt back on then his armor, glaring at Python from under his mask. “Now shoo. I’d like to sleep without almost dying to lava.”  
“...Goodnight, Evil Xisuma.” Python smiled and walked upstairs, taking the arm sleeve from their pocket and debating putting it on. ...if Evil Xisuma was able to show off his scars, then maybe Python could too? He tossed the cover onto a nearby chest and picked Moss up. “Bedtime, sweetie.”  
Moss began to angrily chirp but a quick kiss to the forehead made him go silent before Python sat and began to rock him. “Tomorrow, we’re going to introduce the hermits to the new me.”  
__________  
Doc watched Tripp intently; the cowboy was sewing together pieces of cloth in order to make Doc a new set of clothes. “I’m fine with how I look, Tripp.”  
“Ah, but we’re going somewhere mighty cold and your ol’ labcoat ain’t gonna do much against the elements, good sir. There’s gonna be a heck of a storm coming this way! I can smell the rain and snow, yes I can!” Tripp finished with Doc’s coat. It was made from rabbit skin, wool, and some leather. “We got ya done with ya upper body! Now ta finish off ya trousers!”  
Doc only chuckled as Tripp began adding the final touches to the pants. He leaned back against Tripp’s bed, wondering how his friends were faring without him. Was Ren taking good care of Python and Moss? He hoped so; him and Python had been actually considering having Ren as Moss’s godfather. Guess he had to take that role now. Python was the only one left.   
“Hey, Doc. Ya looking sadder than a cat who’s lost a good size barn rat! Still missing that Python fella?”  
“It’s been two weeks, Tripp. I’m starting to think that they don’t want me back.” Doc liked Tripp and he had done everything to make the creeper cyborg feel welcome but it wasn’t working. Doc didn’t want this to be his home. He wanted to be back in Hermitcraft.   
“Ah, I think they just tryin’ ta find what world ya managed ta find ya way in.” He grinned and gave Doc his pants. “Now, get dressed. We’re gonna go out and get some emerald and gravel!” As much as Doc wanted to just stay in bed and try to wait for someone to find him, he knew that nobody would want that. He couldn’t do that, either. Not to Tripp.   
The trip was uneventful to and from the mountain biome. Life seemed to pass by at its own pace in this world and Tripp just happily rode along. He was a very content man who seemed to not let anything bother him. As they approached Tripp’s storage system, Doc was stopped by the small cowboy.   
“Hey, ya seem pretty down. I gots a Ravager I tamed young if ya wanna meet her. Ol’ Renné the Ravager.” That... sounded kind of cool. A friendly ravager?   
“Sure, I’ll check her out. Just don’t let her kill me.” He remembered the Ravager with Keralis a bit too well.   
“Aw, once ya get all them chains and metal off them, they actually sweet creatures. Something bout that stuff messes with their minds.” Tripp changed course to another barn; Doc has yet to visit that one. “I done saved her when she was young girl and been raising her from then.”   
They entered the barn and Doc had to dodge a massive beast tackling Tripp to the ground. The ravager was heavily scarred and far bigger than the average one, but she was nuzzling Tripp and making noises of delight(is that what that sounds like?) as Tripp just laughed loudly. “Woah, there! Calm down, girl!”  
Renné seemed to notice Doc and growled at him before Tripp pat between her horns. “Now, now. Doc’s a friend. He’s gonna be staying with us for now.” He got up and hugged Renné with a goofy grin. “He ain’t gonna hurt me.”  
“Uh... hey, Renné.” Doc chuckled nervously; he knew the power behind these beasts. “I’m... Tripp’s new servermate.” Why did that word hurt him so much? Server mate... It felt like he was admitting that he was never going back to Hermitcraft. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt him.”  
Renné tilted her head before charging up to Doc, sending panic through him until she knocked him down and began to nuzzle him. Her skin was rough and bumpy thanks to the sheer amount of scars she had, though Doc was more focused on the fact that she had knocked the wind out of him. Her weight on him- even a fraction- wasn’t helping him breathe, either.   
“Now, ya gotta let our new friend breathe, Renné!” Tripp pat her and she let Doc go, allowing him to gasp air in and cough loudly. “Sorry ‘bout that friend. She gets excited too easily.” He chuckled and pet Renné between her horns.   
Doc only nodded and let himself catch his breath. God, he’d had some bruises tomorrow, that was for sure. He only closed his eye and sighed. “...don’t worry about it.”


End file.
